A New Life
by Ko-Ko2
Summary: Ami has lost her memory due to the battle on Mercury. While she is recovering on the moon, she meets Zoicite, who has always liked her, and is using the current situation to his advantage...Please R&R! I added the FOURTH chapter! finally! Enjoy!
1. Lost and Found

AN: OK, now that I have edited it, How do you like? Please R+R!  
Princess Mercury awoke slowly, struggling. She opened her light blue eyes and saw the ruins around her. The ground that once grew beautiful Mercurian shrubs and trees, now lay barren, the soil hard as concrete. She lay prostrate in the middle of a cracked marble floor, surrounded by toppled and collapsed columns. She took half a breath and coughed out the inhaled dust.  
'Where am I?'  
She struggled to put her hand on her head and finally succeeded. Her burned, scratched hands felt her dusty, tangled, blue-tinted hair.   
'What is this place?'  
She fell unconscious. The small, pale figure slept steadily covered by a torn light blue dress, the blue Mercury symbol glowing on her forehead.  
******************  
"There she is!" said an anxious blonde, Princess Uranus. "Let's pick her up!" Setsuna landed the spacecraft carefully next to Princess Mercury. The princesses of Uranus, Jupiter, Mars, Venus and the Moon rushed out first. Then Princess Saturn, Princess Neptune, Queen Serenity, and finally Princess Pluto came out.  
"Merc, you OK? You with me? Wake up!!!!" Uranus screamed.  
"Wh.... who? I ca.... can't m...m...move."  
"Don't worry, we'll get you to the moon in no time. You can rest in your tower there." Queen Serenity said in her soothing voice. Princess Mercury passed out again. Princess Uranus carefully lifted the unconscious girl into her arms.  
  
They laid Ami down on her feathered bed. Queen Serenity used the Silver Imperium Crystal to heal her and let her rest. The next morning, they heard a scream. They rushed to Ami's room.  
"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? Tell me at once!" Ami screamed.  
"You are Ami Mizuno, Princess of Mercury, Senshi of water and Ice, sworn Protector of the line of the Moon Kingdom, Daughter of Poseidon and Aquarius, and sister to the Empress of the Gemini Star System. Is that something easily forgotten? Have you no memory of Mercury's defeat by Gasithros?" Queen Serenity inquired, not demandingly, but still firm, as to jog Ami's memory. "You are the only surviving heir to the Mercurian throne. This is not the time to lose your memory."  
"Princess? Mercury? Heir? You've got to be kidding me. Who are you? What is this place?"  
" This is the Mercury tower. I am Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. You are now on the only moon of Earth. As for what you are doing here, your planet was barren, you were lying there, slipping in and out of consciousness. We decided to pick you up, had we not, you would have died of many things. I healed you here with the Silver Imperium Crystal, and gave you a night of rest. Once your memory is fully restored, you may come and go as you please, but for now, I would be grateful if you would stay in this tower unless you have another princess accompany you. Meals will be brought to your room until you wish to join us at the table. For the next two days, it would be better if you stayed mostly in bed. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask. We should go now." Queen Serenity got up from Ami's bed and left, the soldiers followed. They met the Mercurian servants waiting anxiously, as they could not go inside unless directed to do so.  
"She is in a state of distress. Meals will be brought to her. Knock, and don't go in unless you have her permission, for your sake. She will have no visitors, save for royalty and their guard. That is all." Queen Serenity left with the other princesses following closely behind. Ami stared at the door after they left.  
'Princess? Maybe. Senshi? No way. I am so weak. I couldn't be a soldier.' She slept, and awoke to a knock on the door.  
"Princess Mercury? I have your lunch. May I deliver this?"   
'I am hungry,' she thought. "What is it?" she inquired.  
"Italian: pasta and garlic bread, seasoned any way my lady likes. I could make something else if that is my lady's wish."  
"No that is fine. You may enter." The servant entered and placed the tray of delicious Italian food. In his other hand, a tray of seasonings. "What is going on out there?" 


	2. OMG! My hair is blue!

AN: Ok, I am back! If ya like it, then tell me so! I love reviews! Show me the love! P  
  
"The Queen's in a frenzy trying to figure out what to do. The Mercurian Council and the Queen are meeting now to discuss your future and the future of your planet. Your parents have died in the battle, and those that had teleported off of the planet during the evacuation are now returning to review the damage. Your sister, Empress Lina, is the only other possible heir to the throne, but she is ruling the Gemini star system. They are trying to contact her as we speak. Your only job now is to rest and to try to remember who you are." The servant placed the tray at her side, bowed and began to back out of the room.  
"Thank you." She called after him. Did I cause that much confusion?  
"Your grace is certainly most welcome. I am needed at the kitchen, unless Your Majesty has anything else to ask of me?"  
"Yes, actually, I have a favor to ask of you."  
"Yes, Your Highness?" Ami flinched. She still had to get used to the idea of being a princess.  
"Would you mind just calling me Ami, for now?"  
"Yes, Your---Ami. As you wish." The servant left. Poor woman, he thought.  
Ami picked at her food and then examined her room. There were flowers all around, so she did her best to get up. With some effort, she stood and walked to the nearest vase. There were white flowers she recognized as being native to the moon. As she looked around, she found that she could identify all of the flowers with their native planet and their properties. This startled her.  
Wow, I must've been smart! She found she had flowers from every planet, including Earth. The two biggest were from Uranus and... Earth. Wait, didn't I already have one from Earth? She bent down to examine the tag of the large bouquet. "Get well soon, Lord Zoicite."  
Hmmm...'lord' from Earth. Must be a general...why would a general of Earth send such an extensive bouquet? The one from Uranus, must have been Lady Uranus, that's no mystery. She seemed very concerned. She must have been a good friend. 'Zoicite,' I must keep an ear out. Ami walked around the room some more, and then when she felt confident enough, she went into the closet and came out with a dress that appealed to her and set it out. She went and took a long shower and dried off. She pulled the royal blue dress over her head. She brushed her hair examined herself in the mirror when her hair was dried.  
Oh my god! My hair is BLUE! She sprinted out of her room, healed and refreshed, and found Lady Venus and Lady Jupiter walking toward her.  
"Excuse me, My Ladies," They giggled. Ami had forgotten that she was also a princess, but recognized their clothes as belonging to royalty. "But has my hair always been blue?" Lady Venus doubled over laughing. Lady Jupiter took Ami's arm and steered her away from Lady Venus, who was almost about to fall onto the floor, and back to Ami's room.  
"Yes, your hair has always been blue, Ames. Please don't call other princesses by their title. You are a princess, too. Remember that...err...yeah... Just call me Makoto and Lady Venus Minako." Ami blushed.  
"I'm sorry, Makoto. I am still getting used to all of this. Is she going to be OK?" Ami said nodding toward Minako.  
"She'll get over it."  
AN: Minako! Grow up! OK... I'm done for this chapter! R+R! 


	3. The Bouquet

Ch.3-   
  
AN: Oh, I forgot the disclaimer, it's at the bottom. I am still getting used to the way that fanfiction.net has me upload things, so all of Ami's thoughts in the last chapter weren't in the little '' things. Sorry... Also, thanks much to Sazari for helping me through the painful thinking process. She helps me avoid so many wrinkles....(i/j) FYI, it may seem like it, but this is not an Ami/Makoto fic. Makoto just happened to be there when she got out of the room. Luv ya! Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Minako finally recovered. Makoto took Ami into her room and was telling her all about the Moon Kingdom and then what happened on Mercury. Ami's eyes grew very wide as Makoto told her about how she saved the rest of Mercury.  
  
"I did all of that?" Ami said covering her mouth. She was certain that she couldn't possibly be a Senshi, but this Makoto seemed trustworthy enough, so Ami took her word.   
  
Makoto watched her carefully as she absorbed all of the information she had been given. She felt so sorry for Ami and wanted to say so, but couldn't find the right words. Ami still felt shaken.  
  
"Tell me about us as Senshi. What did I do? I feel so weak, and even after properly healed, I don't think I could be a Senshi." Makoto wrinkled her forehead as if something disturbed her. "What is it?" Ami inquired.  
  
"I was just wondering. How did you manage to heal this much in only a day?"  
  
"Well, if I am from the Mercurian Royal family, then I would have extraordinary healing abilities. I'm guessing I was a bit of a bookworm before the destruction of Mercury. I can't remember a thing, but somehow I still know the same things. Like these flowers, I can identify all of their properties and origins. Now that I think of it, I was meaning to ask someone. Who is Lord Zoicite?" Makoto giggled, but still answered.  
  
"Lord Zoicite is one of Earth's four generals. He is sworn to protect Endymion, prince of Earth and Usagi's love interest." Makoto giggled again. "He did seem quite taken with you. He was very concerned when you first arrived. Why do you ask?" Ami blushed.  
  
"It's just that he sent such an extensive bouquet and I already had one from Earth. I was just curious." Makoto looked around and spotted the two large bouquets. She already knew the one from Lady Uranus; she herself had helped pick it out on Uranus. The other one was beautiful. Makoto walked over to it.  
  
"Oh my dear gods. This is some bouquet. I think that he likes you..."   
  
"Who likes her?" Minako popped her head inside. "Can I come in?" Ami nodded.  
  
"You're from Venus, aren't you?" Ami stated rather than asked. She could still pick out the properties of the Venusian Royal family, and she was just plain obvious.  
  
Minako nodded happily. "You got it. Are you remembering anything?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"No, but I still know the same things as I once did."  
  
"Oh, so who likes you?" Ami blushed. Makoto stepped forward.  
  
"I think Lord Zoicite does. See the bouquet? She already has one from Earth!" Minako smiled and got up suddenly. "I have to go. I'll see you later. Ami, just stay here. If Queen Serenity sees you out of bed, she won't be happy. Mako-chan, could you please stay with her for awhile? Thanks!" She left.  
  
"What is that girl up to?" Makoto wondered out loud. Queen Serenity came in five minutes later with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Do you two know why Lady Venus just sprinted towards the teleportation room?" Ami and Makoto both shook their heads. Ami thought for a second.  
  
"Did you see where she was going?"   
  
"She was headed for Earth."   
  
AN: Haha...well I'll see you next time to find out what Minako is up to.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I own my head. Ami, Makoto, Minako, Minako's puzzled look, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, Rei, Usagi, Queen Serenity, the Moon Kingdom and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and what ever companies she's set herself up with. The plot belongs to me and my other selves. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto belong to the universe. As much as the United states and Russia fought for the moon, I'm sorry. As far as I see it, it belongs to the Universe (and any deities that you may associate that with.) Earth has been taken over by the NOW that's what I call music volumes, and so belongs to the respective owners. 


	4. The generals arrive

A/N: YES! I am back! Sorry about the delay, I've been busy...okies...on with the story! I have  
so many ideas that I can hardly keep the story straight, so if I go in a completely different   
direction than you expected...me sowwy! I will explain what Mina's got up her sleeve in the   
next chapter...so you'll just have to wait...HAHA!   
Please R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: Okies...as I've said before, the characters and most of the setting go to Naoko-sama,  
the planets go to the universe and are, as far as I'm concerned, public domain, and the plot   
goes to me! (at least I get something!) But, the potato chickens are property of my friends, so  
if you really want to know exactly who came up with that...e-mail me and I'll look that up for   
ya! ^.~  
  
Ami and Makoto slowly puzzled on similar brainwaves. Eventually they turned there attention to   
the Queen who patiently waited for them to figure out an answer to her question.  
  
"No, Your Highness. I don't know why whe left in such a hurry." Ami answered. The Queen gave the  
amnesia-suffering senshi a sympathetic look.  
  
"You know, when in your own chamber, you can address me by simply serenity. In fact, I would   
much prefer it if you did so." Ami nodded. Serenity continued, "By the way, Endymion and his   
generals have just arrived in the teleport booth next to the one Minako used. We are   
holding a ball tommorrow to celebrate your recovery. Also, we thought seeing some familiar faces  
could help you to regain your memories."  
  
Ami blinked. 'All this for me?' Then something stirred inside of her as she remembered the   
arrival of the generals...Lord Zoicite!  
  
"Your---Serenity," Ami corrected herself, "I feel well today. Is there any chance I could go for  
a walk? Like around the palace grounds?" She thought, 'If I can see Zoicite, maybe that'll   
explain something...but what? ACK! There are so many questions! I should just wait to see him   
and see what that does...'  
  
"I would prefer it if you had Makoto accompany you, even if you do feel well. Just in case."   
Serenity said somewhat firmly.  
  
"It's fine with me. Makoto?" Ami gave Makoto a pleading look.   
  
"I'd love to. I've been inside all day. Let's go!" Makoto added, "Serenity, we'll try to find   
out about Mina-chan, okay?"  
  
The Queen nodded and the two senshi set out for a nice, long walk.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Endymion and his escort entered the Great Hall and waited for the Queen and her daughter to   
arrive. Zoicite shifted constantly and Malachite gave him a knowing look. The room was   
uncomfortably silent and the five bravest and most reputable men on Earth almost jumped when the   
doors suddenly opened. In came Queen Serenity and Usagi, a blonde, smaller version of the Queen.  
  
"Forgive us for the making you wait. I trust we all are familiar with eachother by now, so I'll   
skip the formality. The ball is at 7:00, be there and be formal. Or else." She glared at   
Zoicite in particular. "Are we clear?"  
  
The generals nodded.  
  
"OK, then, you are free to roam until then."   
  
With that, the generals dispersed and went in different directions. The queen smiled inwardly   
watching Zoicite head toward the blue tower. 


End file.
